Gila
by Saayl
Summary: Natalia sudah gila. — Repost. AU.


**Gila**

**.**

**Hetalia Axis Powers belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

.

Kasur yang sama. Ruangan yang sama. Piyama yang sama. Apartemen yang sama. Kekosongan yang sama. Natalia dan segala hal disekelilingnya yang selalu sama.

Pergi ke kantor dengan kereta di jam yang sama. Kereta yang penuh seperti biasa. Orang-orang yang sama. Sepi tempat itu bagi Natalia. Perasaan yang sama setiap harinya.

Tiba di statiun dekat kantornya di waktu yang sama. Suasana kantor yang sama. Pegawai yang sama. Semuanya sama. Selalu sama.

_Samasamasamasama—_

Jam makan siang. Siang yang sama seperti kemarin. Suasana kafetaria yang ramai. Natalia tetap merasa sepi. Duduk sendiri sambil melahan roti isi yang sama. Perasaan sepi yang sama dan tak akan pernah hilang.

_Sepisepisepisepi—_

Natalia bukan wanita yang percaya dengan kisah-kisah cinta seperti perempuan kebanyakan. Sejak kecil dia membenci mereka.

Mereka; entitas-entitas idiot yang percaya pada kisah yang juga dikarang oleh entitas idiot lainnya.

Mereka; entitas-entitas idiot yang terlalu percaya dan menghancurkan hidup mereka sendiri.

Mereka; entitas-entitas idiot yang menghabiskan air matanya sia-sia. Sia-sia. Sia-sia.

Dan lebih dari itu, Natalia membenci mereka; entitas-entitas idiot yang dapat tersenyum bahagia karena cinta mereka, hal yang jelas tak akan pernah Natalia rasakan.

Tak akan pernah.

Karena isi hati Natalia hanya hampa.

Sepi lah yang setia mengisi hari-harinya.

Natalia yang begini dan akan terus begini,

Setidaknya menurut Natalia.

Menurut Natalia.

Menurut Natalia.

_Natalianatalianatalia—_

Natalia senang bernyanyi. Dulu, ketika dia masih percaya cinta. Dulu, ketika hangat masih dihatinya. Dulu, ketika keluarga masih disampingnya. Dia bernyayi, bernyanyi, bernyanyi. Keluarganya mendukungnya.

Sampai orang-orang sial itu membunuh keluarganya. Sampai Natalia dibiarkan meringkuk kedinginan di jalanan dan mengais-ngais tong sampah untuk mencari makanan. Sampai penghuni rumah yang Natalia korek sampahnya meneriakkan kalimat-kalimat kotor untuk mengusirnya. Sampai akhirnya Natalia tinggal di panti asuhan.

Setidaknya, sekarang Natalia masih bernyanyi. Ya, bernyanyi. Menyanyikan elegi miliknya, hanya miliknya sendiri.

Hanya miliknya sendiri.

Natalia benci semua hal yang melibatkan perasaan. Natalia benci melihat sepasang kekasih yang bahagia. Natalia benci melihat keluarga yang harmonis. Natalia benci melihat sahabat yang sangat akrab. Natalia benci semua. Benci. Semua hal yang dulu miliknya. Yang dirampas begitu saja.

Itu semua milik Natalia.

Natalia tidak dapat merasakannya. Lalu kenapa mereka bisa? Ini tidak adil. Natalia tersenyum.

_Mereka harus merasakan apa yang ia rasakan. Harus. Harus. Harus._

Esoknya, Natalia sadar ia tak berada di apartemennya. Di mana dia? Hm, bau apa ini? Sangat menusuk hidung. Natalia harus segera pulang ke apartemennya, melepas pakaiannya dan membasuh dirinya dibawah shower kamar mandinya. Tapi kenapa baunya tak mau hilang?

Dia harus pergi ke kantornya sekarang. Tapi sekarang sudah hampir sore. Lebih baik tak usah. Hm, mungkin dia bisa memakan roti isi yang kemarin ada di meja ma—

_Toktok._

Natalia mengerutkan dahinya. Siapa? Tamu kah? Memangnya ada yang mau bertamu ke tempat Natalia? Natalia memutuskan membuka pintunya, mengabaikan baju kotornya yang masih tergeletak dilantai dan bau menusuk yang masih tercium jelas di badannya.

"Hey, Natalia! Kenapa kau tidak masuk kantor hari ini? Sakitkah? Lihat! Aku membawakanmu makanan. Makanlah, _ja_?" Oh. Bella. Teman satu kantornya. Ralat, orang yang bekerja satu kantor dengannya.

Natalia membiarkannya masuk. Dan orang itu masuk, sambil terus berceloteh riang.

"Hey, kenapa apartemenmu bau sekali? Bau apa ini? Dan—Hei! Kau tidak mencuci bajumu! Kotor seka—" Orang itu terdiam. Kau meliriknya. Dia sedang memegang bajumu dengan tangan gemetaran. Menatap cairan merah pekat dan lengket disana. Menatapmu dengan ngeri.

Ups, dia melihatnya, rupanya. Natalia tersenyum. Tampaknya Natalia sudah menemukan _teman_ baru yang akan menemaninya _nanti_, ya? S_alam kenal, hei, teman perempuan. Kenapa mukamu pucat begitu? Kenapa kau gemetar seperti itu?_

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

_Hm, sayang sekali. Kau terlalu lama diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Sampai jumpa di akhirat nanti. _

Cпакойнай ночы[1], _wahai perempuan tolol._

Dan hitam menguasai penglihatan perempuan itu.

.

.

.

Tiga kata, _Natalia sudah gila._

**Bad End**

[1] Selamat malam. (Belarusian)


End file.
